Pokémon Communication Center
(Japanese version only) |region=Johto |generation= |map=Johto Goldenrod City Map.png }} The Pokémon Communication Center (Japanese: ポケモンコミュニケーションセンター Pokémon Communication Center), or the PokéCom Center for short, is an expanded Pokémon Center found exclusively in the Japanese version of . In that game, it replaces the normal Pokémon Center in Goldenrod City and houses machines that rely on the now defunct Pokémon Mobile System GB. As the Mobile Game Boy Adapter was never released outside of Japan, the Pokémon Mobile System GB features were disabled, and the Pokémon Communication Center was reverted to the regular Pokémon Center for the international releases of . Nonetheless, all the features are still present in the internal data of the localizations. Initially, the background music played inside the Pokémon Communication Center is Pokémon Center and the facilities are inaccessible and unusable. Once the first successful connection to the Pokémon Mobile System GB is made and the player has registered themselves in the Mobile Center, it changes to a theme of its own and the services become operational. As the Virtual Console release cannot connect to the Mobile Game Boy Adapter, the facilities remain unusable even in the Japanese version. A scientist at the Ruins of Alph theorizes that the radio signals emitted from the Pokémon Communication Center are related to the sudden appearance of patterns on the walls of the ruins. Facilities The Pokémon Communication Center is divided into three rooms: * The main room, where the can find the Trade Corner (Japanese: トレードコーナー Trade Corner) and Pokémon News Machine (Japanese: ポケモンニュースマシン Pokémon News Machine); * The second floor, which houses the same regular linking facilities as an ordinary Pokémon Center; * The Administration Office (Japanese: かんりしつ Administration Office), a small room with three staff members as well as three PCs containing documentation and support articles about the mobile features. ** Access to it is initially blocked off by an old man, who came to see the new machines in 's Pokémon Center. He claims that the staff is still busy with the preparations; to the player, this means that once the first connection to the Pokémon Mobile System GB is successfully made, the old man will leave. In the Trade Corner, Japanese players can link with other players via to trade , much like the GTS in every game since Generation IV. If the player gave the Egg Ticket (which is received from the Day-Care Man at the Pokémon Day Care on ) to the Pokémon Center Nurse in the Trade Corner, she would give the player an Odd Egg in exchange, which hatches into a baby Pokémon that knows and has a 50% chance of being . The Pokémon News Machine was a service which was updated monthly that would broadcast news and compile the data of other players across Japan. Beyond broadcasting news, the Pokémon News Machine also served as an interface in which the player could play minigames and participate in quizzes. Events The most important held by the Pokémon Communication Center allowed s to obtain a GS Ball from a Pokémon Center Nurse to summon a level 30 to at the Ilex Forest shrine, 24 hours after giving it to Kurt in Azalea Town for inspection. The GS Ball was distributed twice in 2001: first from March 29 to May 29 and again from August 1 to 28, wherein players were requested to answer a survey correctly in order to receive the GS Ball.特殊なポケモン The event involved the player obtaining 16 Badges, before successfully completing the Chieko Dice minigame three times in a row and successfully answering the "ten card quiz" via the Pokémon News Machine.モバイルの窓Celebi (via Internet Archive) Two lesser known events also included the distribution of and , which were already present in the internal data of . Likewise, these events were exclusive to Japan. Purpose The creation of the Pokémon Communication Center and Mobile Center is explained by an administrator at the Administration Office. On one of the PCs there, a staff member received an that breaks the fourth wall, where Game Freak clearly states its desire of achieving the goal of allowing s to link with each other at worldwide level without facing the barriers of Game Link Cables in the future. Items Pokémon In the Japanese version of , if the player has the Egg Ticket, they can exchange it for the Odd Egg at the Pokémon Communication Center. The Odd Egg will hatch into one of the Pokémon shown below. Layout Trivia * In , the Global Terminal is located in the western area of Goldenrod City. Its placement there may have been inspired by the Pokémon Communication Center. In other languages See also * Pokémon Network Center * Global Terminal * Wi-Fi Plaza References Category:Buildings Category:Pokémon Crystal de:Pokémon-Center#Sonderformen von Pokémon-Center fr:Pokémon Communication Center it:Centro Comunicazione Pokémon ja:ポケモンコミュニケーションセンター zh:宝可梦对话中心